Together Again for the First Time
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Do We Know Each Other?". Justin finally calls up the cute girl he met at the Museum for a date. Teddy has been waiting. Will romance bloom? And will Justin's secret get in the way? Justin/Teddy. Finally complete!
1. The Phone Call

Together Again for the First Time, Chapter 1 by patricia51

(Sequel to my story "Do We Know Each Other". Justin finally calls up the cute girl he met at the Museum for a date. Teddy has been waiting. Will romance bloom? And will Justin's secret get in the way? Justin/Teddy.

Note: Several people have asked if the puzzled attraction between Justin and Teddy means that Justin and Juliet never dated. The answer to that is that in this series the latter two never met but a resonance of what might have been between them echoes between him and Teddy. Maybe that's not prefect but it's the only explanation I can come up with that satisfies me.

Oh and it's been pointed out that the Duncans don't live in NYC. They do now! LOL.)

(The Phone Call)

Justin Russo had never had any trouble calling a girl for a date. In fact he had sometimes smugly reminded himself that he had a pretty good track record. Of course, as his pesky younger sister Alex pointed out as often as she could, sometimes the girls who did date him had a few "quirks" as he strove to put it. "Weirdos" was what Alex had retorted. Okay, so there had been a werewolf and a centaur and a half-elf and maybe a few others that had been a little questionable. But heck, look at a certain English guy that Alex had fallen in love with.

So why was he having such a time making this phone call? Sure Teddy Duncan was a very attractive blonde girl with a wonderful smile and deep cute brown eyes that he had found himself lost in the first time they had met his. In so many ways she was just another girl. Sure it had been so sweet the way she took care of her baby sister Charlie and he had found her intelligent and fun to talk to but...

"Oh nuts Justin", he scolded himself. "You're scared to death to call her because after just one meeting you already have a crush on her and you can't imagine what you'll do if she says no."

"Why would you think that? After all, she GAVE you her phone number you didn't even ask for it. But what if she's found someone else? A girl like that doesn't stay without a boyfriend for long. Maybe I should write everything down and practice it."

It was possible that Justin would have argued with himself for weeks had Alex not come in the room. But she did, took one look at her older brother and groaned.

"What?"

"You still haven't called her? What are you trying to do, set a record for the longest time spent listening to a dial tone? I mean, yea, there must be something really wrong with a girl who slips you her phone number but come on. Call her!"

Seeing her brother still wavering Alex snatched the phone and the slip of paper from him. She punched out the numbers and thrust the phone into Justin's hands.

"Say 'Hello' dummy," hissed Alex.

Justin was so surprised he nearly repeated "Hello Dummy" into the phone. But he got control of himself with a massive effort as a somehow already familiar female voice answered, although she sounded not nearly as pleasant as the last time they had spoken.

Teddy Duncan was furious and perfectly prepared to unleash that fury upon any target of opportunity. This time, now and forever, she really was done with Spencer. She had had enough of being lied to and cheated on. MEN. Ivy had said it perfectly.

"There ain't no good in them girlfriend," her best friend had declared. And she was right. Woe betide the next sly, sneaky trickster who tried to gain her affections only to dump her like last night's leftovers.

So when her cell phone rang she glared at it as she flipped it open.

"What?" she all but snarled. When there was a momentary silence on the far end she really did snarl.

"WHATTTTT?"

"Ahh, could I speak to, I mean is this..." Justin got no further in his stammering when Teddy cut him off.

"This is Teddy and I'm not talking to anyone right now. Especially boys who can't get a sentence out. Goodbye!" she snapped the phone closed, feeling better now that she had let someone have it.

Now that she was a bit calmer she decided to see just who she had given a piece of her mind to. She checked recent calls.

Justin Russo? Hmmmm, Justin Russo. Oh, of course, JUSTIN RUSSO! That cute, nice guy she had met at the museum and felt such an instant connection to him that she thought she must have already known him. And he had felt the same way she knew. It had been obvious from the first hesitant words he had approached her with. Even though it had sounded so much like a corny line he had been sincere and she had responded. Teddy smiled.

Her heart suddenly lurched. She didn't swear but DAMN. He finally had called and she had lashed out at him. Nearly dropping the phone twice in her haste she called him back. And the phone went to voicemail after just enough rings to convince her he had seen her calling and refused to answer. Who could blame him?

Panicked, she left a message on his voicemail, apologizing and asking him to call back. Then she waited. And waited. She sent a text message. After a few moments the phone started to sing.

Justin had been absolutely stunned by Teddy's blistering answer to his call. Granted he must have come across as a bit of a dork but golly. When the phone rang he looked at the display. Seeing it was Teddy and not feeling like hearing what she had to say now that she had time to think of more things to say he let it go to voicemail.

Well that settled it. He would not let Alex push him into phone calls he wasn't ready to make. And next time he WOULD write the whole thing out so he didn't hem and haw and never get anything intelligent out. The J-Man couldn't come across like a stammering nerd, even though he sometimes was he confessed to himself.

A chirp brought his attention back to the phone. He had a text message. Automatically he opened it.

"PLS CALL IM SRY TEDDY" it read.

He hesitated, then shook his head and smiled. No, his first thought was wrong; that she was trying to get him back to yell at him some more. Teddy would never do that. He knew her better than that. Which thought was strange wasn't it? They had met exactly once. But he was right, he knew that. He hit "Send".

"Justin?"

"Hi Teddy."

"Justin, I am SO sorry I lost my temper. Things have not been going well here lately and I guess I was looking for an outlet for my temper and you just happened to wander into my sights while I was dying to pull the trigger. Please forgive me."

"Well as long as you promise not to pull any triggers on me in the future," Justin grinned to himself. "I'd hate for you to shoot me, especially if it was just because I happened to be in the vicinity."

"I promise," Teddy laughed.

"Good."

The pair settled down for a nice chat, although by unspoken but mutual consent they didn't delve into just what had Teddy so upset. Teddy caught Justin up on all of the antics of her family, especially Charlie and was pleased at how interested he seemed. In return she listened to the latest prank his sister Alex had pulled on him. Covering her mouth had not kept him from detecting the laughter she desperately was attempting to smother.

"Yeah, take her side," he pretended to grumble. "I'll have to watch the two of you if you ever get together."

"I suspect you might be right."

Now that things were comfortable and relaxed Justin felt safe to go to the point of his call.

"Teddy the reason that I called is I was hoping that we could see each other again."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, not yet actually," he admitted. "From what you said you parents, especially your Dad, don't approve of you going out with anyone they haven't met."

"This is true," she agreed. "So when are you going to meet them so we CAN go out?" Teddy blurted out before realizing just how eager she must seem to Justin. To heck with it, she thought, she really did want to go out with him.

"How about Friday evening?" Justin asked, feeling as eager as Teddy. "I have to work at the Sub Station Saturday."

"Oh darn," Teddy groaned. "Friday I can't. You see..."

"You already have a date?" asked Justin worriedly.

"Oh golly no," reassured Teddy. "You see, South High has a basketball game and well, I need to be there."

"You play basketball? I don't remember that. Is this something new?"

"No. I mean yes it's something new but no I don't play basketball." Teddy hesitated. "I'm the school mascot."

"Really? Cool!" exclaimed Justin.

"You could come to the game," Teddy said excitedly. "Watch me perform. Then when we win, I hope, my folks will be in a great mood. My Dad played ball and my Mom was the mascot when she went to school at South High."

"Tell the team not to lose then," Justin instructed. "I sure don't want your parents in a bad mood."

"I'll be sure to tell them," Teddy laughed. Justin smiled at the sound of the girl's merriment. "So you'll come?"

"What time?"

"The game starts at seven-thirty. I do a pre-game bit at about ten minutes before that but my real show is at halftime."

"I'll be there at seven-fifteen at the latest," Justin promised.

"Great." Teddy thought for a moment and then giggled. "If you get there early, I get dressed and then wait by the side entrance to the court to make my grand entrance. She went on the describe the layout of the gym. "If you slip in the side door we could see each other before the game starts."

"In that case I'll be there by seven."

"I'll see you there. Thanks for calling back."

"No problem. I'm sorry about whatever got you so upset. I really am looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too," replied Teddy as they broke the connection.

Was she nuts the bubbly teen girl thought as she looked thoughtfully at her phone? The only person she had ever mentioned Justin to was Charlie, who hardly counted. Of course back then she had been chasing Spencer and, unfortunately, catching him, at least for a short while. So with as protective as her parents were about her seeing anyone they hadn't met and approved of why did she feel so good, so warm, about the possibility of meeting Justin before the game?

"Maybe I AM nuts," she said aloud. But a pair of blue/green eyes she remembered said something different.

(To Be Continued)


	2. The Game

Together Again for the First Time, Chapter 2 by patricia51

(The Game)

The parking lot for South High was jammed. Justin was glad he had taken the bus but as a native New Yorker he was used to that and in fact found it the easiest and most convenient form of transportation. Well, besides magic carpet of course but that would have created its own parking problem. But it wouldn't have meant circling the lot looking for an opening to pull into regardless of who got cut off.

He looked over the brightly lighted building, getting his bearings and matching the landscape to the instructions that Teddy had given him on the phone. Nodding in satisfaction he quickly walked down a covered walkway and around a corner to a pair of metal doors. The left one was slightly open, held in that position by a rubber stopper. He peeked through and grinned.

Teddy was all dressed up in her costume except for the head which she held under her arm as she paced back and forth. Almost absent-mindedly she swatted at the ram's tail each time it swung against her when she pivoted. Justin had a silly urge, he who never had silly urges, to take his wand and animate the tail for a few seconds before he firmly sat on the urge.

For someone dressed up in a silly ram costume she looked amazing. Heck, she just looked amazing period. He tapped softly on the door with his knuckles.

Teddy was, as she always did, psyching herself up for her performance. She had been pleased, heck no more like astounded, how well it had gone over the first time. Every time after that she worried that this time she would flop and become the school laughing stock. What perhaps she never realized was that her determination to succeed at this made it impossible for her to fail.

That determination also made her almost oblivious to her surroundings. So when the tapping on the door penetrated her consciousness she nearly jumped out of her skin. For a moment she thought the North High students were after her again. But then she saw it was only one person and that smiling person had the amazingly familiar face of Justin Russo.

As she waved him in Teddy had two thoughts. First, why would she think of Justin's face as "familiar"? They had only met one time before. And second, why had her heart taken a sudden leap the moment she recognized him? She really couldn't explain either but both were true and the teen girl had always tended to go with her feelings.

Justin slipped through the door.

"Hey there."

"Hey yourself," Teddy replied. "I'm glad you came."

"I can already tell you without seeing anything else I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Justin grinned, making it obvious he was taking in Teddy's costume with an exaggerated look over of her.

Teddy normally would have been embarrassed about someone teasing her about her being "Whammie the Rammie". But she wasn't this time. Maybe it had something to do with the face that the two silently standing but smiling teenagers had taken each others' hands and were holding them tightly.

Music blared from farther inside the gym. Recovering but still holding one of Justin's hands in hers she led him to the where one of the pair of swinging doors leading to the court let them peek out without much of a chance of being seen.

"Over there, that's my family," Teddy pointed. "My Dad, my Mom who's holding Charlie and that's my brothers PJ and Gabe. Why don't you sit kind of near them? I always direct the main part of the show towards them. My Mom especially loves it so much." She hesitated. "And then after the game, if you want, I'll introduce you to them."

"I'd love to meet them."

"Dad's gruff sometimes but he's really a pushover. He'll grill you but just be yourself and everything will be okay. Mom's the one in charge. Gabe is a pest, just ignore him. PJ's not too bad. They'll probably want you to come home with us. Will that be alright?"

"As long as you're there it will be perfect."

Teddy's face lit up. Then she pulled on Justin's hand as he started to go through the doorway. "Not that way! You need to go back out over there and go in through the front doors of the gym."

"Oops!"

Justin slipped out the way he had come and went back down the walkway, fishing out his wallet as he got to the front. He displayed his student ID and paid the entrance fee. He negotiated the pull-out risers and took a seat mid-way up in the bleachers just a little higher than Teddy's family so he could observe them and still be in a great position to watch Teddy.

Teddy was about to don the huge ram's head when Ivy stuck her head around the corner.

"Whoa girlfriend, who was that?"

Teddy grinned at the expression on her best friend's face.

"That was Justin. Justin Russo. I told you about him. He's the boy I met at the museum the other day."

"Yes you told me but when you mentioned 'museum' I figured he's be a geek with spectacles and all. Sort of a copy of Emmett but without the dance moves. I didn't think he'd be that hot."

"Well, he is isn't he?" Teddy grinned.

"Have your parents met him yet? Or should I ask if he's met your family?"

"No but after the game."

"Think he can handle them?"

"They're going to go nuts over him," Teddy replied confidently.

"If you say so," Ivy replied a bit more dubiously. "Well, good luck girlfriend."

Teddy nodded her thanks, donned the head of her costume and charged out onto the floor to a reception of yells of approval. As she went into her routine her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Justin. She spotted him waving and cheering her on. She waved back, confident that no one would be able to tell that she wasn't just waving at the crowd. From the smile that nearly split Justin's face though she was pretty sure he knew for whom that wave was intended.

The game started. After his own big plays on the court had been missed by Max Justin had reverted back to not really being a big basketball fan but from the yelling coming from them he guessed that the Duncan s were. At least the Dad and Mom seemed to be. But that was alright. He had Teddy to watch and he thoroughly enjoyed her entire performance, her solo shows as well as the way she ran up and down offering continual encouragement to the team and the fans alike. He got lost enough in watching her that the final buzzer and the eruption of the people around him startled him.

As he gathered himself together and waited for the crowd flooding towards the exits to thin out a little Justin lost himself in his thoughts. What was it about Teddy? After all, he had met her once before and now he had spent an evening watching her without being able to see her since she was covered up in a suit topped off with a ram's head so that he couldn't see the slightest hint of Teddy herself. But her energy and fun loving spirit had come right through the costume. And for some reason when she had seen him and her face had lit up her smile had pretty much made his toes curl.

But it wasn't just the rush of excitement that had come over him when he saw her. He felt, well, the word didn't sound romantic but he was comfortable with Teddy. He didn't feel like he needed to show off, to become a star baseball player or anything like that in order to impress her. He could just be himself, regardless of how much Alex teased him about who he was, and he thought that Teddy would accept him like that.

Of course that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous about meeting her parents. He reassured himself on that score. He was a pretty solid guy overall he thought. He was on pace to be valedictorian and he was the student body president. He studied but he worked in the family business and he was a pretty all around dependable guy. Okay maybe he wouldn't bring up things like The Alien language League and stuff like that.

Speaking of that, while he had been standing there waiting the bleachers were almost empty and a frantically waving Teddy was peeking around the corner on the other side of the gym. Now that she finally had his attention she pointed towards the entrance and made signs telling him to wait for her there. He nodded and started down the steps.

Teddy sighed in relief. She didn't think she would ever get his attention there for a minute. She wondered what Justin had been thinking about. He had had a far-away expression on his face like his thoughts were some place else entirely.

She stopped. Surely it wasn't because he was having second thoughts about meeting her parents. Was it? No, definitely not. She knew better than that. She and Justin, Justin and her. It was just meant to be somehow she was sure. She quickly doffed the Whammie costume and put it in the locker provided for it. She checked herself in the mirror. Well, she would have to do as she was. Quickly she scampered out the door and went around to the front of the gym.

"There's my Whammie the Rammie!" cried her Mom, hugging her with the arm that wasn't carrying Charlie.

"Great show kiddo," complimented her father. PJ and Gabe made noises that could be taken as pretty much anything positive or negative.

"Thanks." Teddy took a deep breath. She waved Justin over.

"Dad, Mom," she ignored her brothers for right now. Those introductions would come later. "I want you to meet someone."

(To be continued)


	3. Introductions

Together Again for the First Time, Chapter 3 by patricia51

(Introductions)

"Dad, Mom," Teddy began. She ignored her brothers for right now. Those introductions would come later. "I want you to meet someone." She put her hand on Justin's arm to lead him forward. And that was nearly a mistake. For at her touch an electric shock ran through both teens that seemed to make time stand still. It wasn't until Teddy's father cleared his throat and lifted an inquiring eyebrow that she pulled herself back from Justin's eyes.

"Ahh," she stammered, having completely forgotten what she was about to say. Fortunately Justin managed to come to his senses and step forward.

"Justin Russo, Mister Duncan," he said as he offered his hand. "Missus Duncan," he nodded towards Teddy's mother as the Duncan patriarch shook his hand. "Nice to meet you both." He smiled and touched the littlest Duncan under her chin. "And nice to see you again Charlie." The baby gurgled with delight.

There was a moment of silence as the two adult Duncan s studied this new arrival. They did both seem to like what they saw. For a moment Bob Duncan thought of an old TV series and the spin-off that had come from it after two girls had been guest stars. One had been completely taken with the lead character of the first show, exclaiming "Look he even wears a tie." Granted this unknown young man had almost surely dressed up in anticipation of "meeting the parents" but it still was a nice touch.

However he reminded himself that indeed he didn't know this young man no matter how nice-looking he was. He admitted that Teddy was generally a good judge of character but as head of the family it was his responsibility to screen any potential boyfriends.

"Well, we'll see," he replied, attempting to be gruff, a gruffness that was undermined by the unseen wink that Teddy gave Justin. Besides, she had already warned him about her dad.

Amy Duncan on the other hand, although she was occasionally prone to going overboard on some things, was a great deal more perceptive than her husband. She took Justin in and liked very much what she saw. What worried her though was the look in Teddy's eyes as her daughter introduced him. There was a seriousness there that went way beyond any other boy she had ever brought home.

Teddy had always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve. There was never anything devious about her oldest child, which went a long way towards explaining why she so rarely managed to pull the wool over her mom's eyes. Usually demonstrative, the simple lingering touch of Teddy's fingers on Justin's arm let Amy know that recent meeting or not her daughter cared more about this new boy than she had any and all of the others rolled together.

Part of her rejoiced. Teddy was a teenager. She had already experienced the heart break of first love gone wrong. Crushes and attractions and feelings of love, its highs and its lows, were all part and parcel of the teen years. Another other part worried. No matter what a fine looking young man this Justin appeared to be she was a bit surprised by how, well, comfortable Teddy seemed with Justin, as though they were a long standing couple rather than two teens who had just recently met. She was sure that Teddy was being honest, that she was introducing someone newly met but a connection seemed to hang in the air between the two of them that bespoke a much longer acquaintance.

Amy shook her head. Maybe she was just imagining things. She would find out more at home, which was where she invited Justin as she rounded up her brood.

"Did you drive here Justin?" asked Bob.

"No sir. It was easier to catch the bus."

"So you'll ride with us to our house?"

"Yes sir."

Clever maneuvering by the older Duncan s saw Teddy in the front seat between her parents and Justin tightly sandwiched between PJ and Gabe in the back with the majority of room being given to Charlie and her car seat. PJ, occupied with his own thoughts, had merely grunted hello and lapsed into silence on the way home. Gabe however was a different story.

"So," he said as he appraised Justin, "you want to go out with my sister, huh?"

Justin knew a conniver when he saw one. Gabe might be good but for someone who had dealt with Alex Russo for years handling him was easy. Justin merely smiled and held his peace.

"Yeah, you DO. I can tell," persisted Gabe. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Gabe!" protested Teddy.

"I just want to know what's wrong with him that would make him want to go out with you," persisted the youngest Duncan male with a smirk on his face.

This time "Gabe!" came from the entire car with the sole exception of Charlie.

"No it's fine," Justin reassured the car as a whole. He returned his attention to Gabe. "I have to admit, you got me." Gabe's smirk grew wider. "I have a weakness; some might call it a flaw in fact. I just cannot resist an attractive, intelligent girl who spends her own time taking care of her baby sister. Meeting her in a museum only makes it worse. I'm sorry; I just can't seem to break away from it."

"What it?" responded Gabe in bewilderment as the other occupants of the car, including PJ, erupted in laughter?

"It itself," explained Justin with a straight face.

Gabe wasn't sure how but he knew he had somehow been out-matched. He folded his arms across his chest, slumped down in the seat and remained silent the rest of the way home.

Once home Teddy carefully evaded the attempt of her parents to seat Justin by himself in a chair. Amy recognized the look in her daughter's eyes and realized that Teddy was quite capable of sitting down on the arm of any chair they put Justin in or even quite possibly sitting in his lap. The Duncan mother gracefully conceded the wordless duel and busied herself with refreshments while the teens settled on the couch. In respect for her mother having given way on that issue Teddy refrained from sitting to close to Justin although Amy noticed more than once that hands tended to steal towards each other.

Bob, of course, missed the subtle signs. He frowned when the pair sat together on the couch but nodded his approval at the amount of space between his daughter and this young man. Taking a sip from the glass of tea Amy gave him he cleared his throat.

"So Justin, do you go to school at South High?"

"No sir, I attend Tribecca Prep."

"Where," interjected Teddy proudly, "He is Student Body President AND leading the race to be Valedictorian of his class."

With a tremendous effort Justin managed to keep from either blushing or puffing his chest out, though he was sorely tempted to do both. He was proud of his accomplishments. Even more amazing was the fact that Teddy was aware of both items. He was pretty sure he hadn't boasted about either of those to her. How did she know?

He'd find that out latter. In the meantime, reaction seemed to be mixed. Mr. Duncan was bobbing his head in approval while Mrs. Duncan was eyeing Teddy with a bit of surprise. Justin didn't know if the surprise had to do with her daughter's knowledge or her eagerness to blurt it out or just what.

In spite of his nervousness Justin was managing to enjoy himself. Teddy's parents were not only very nice people they reminded him of his own father and mother. The connection between the two of them was obvious and deep as well as the determination to take care of their children. And Teddy's description of how she had been virtually shanghaied into becoming "Whammie the Rammie" showed a very human side to them as well. He liked them.

Of course the important thing was that they liked him. He really wanted to see Teddy, more than any other girl he had ever met. He didn't want to have to sneak around to do it. So he was careful to stay on his best behaivor.

Not that he needed to have worried. Boys like him were a gift from heaven to parents and the Duncan's were no exception. He talked warmly about his parents. Bob particularly was impressed to learn that the young man's parents ran their own business just like he did. Amy laughed with him over stories about his sister and brother. That they exasperated him sometimes was obvious, as obvious as the love and responsibility he felt for both as a big brother.

It wasn't that long an interrogation. By the time it was over and also time for Justin to go home the Teddy's parents were already discussing the guidelines under which the two teens would be allowed to date. Curfews were mention. Teddy did catch her dad trying to snip an hour from her Saturday night times. When confronted he sheepishly admitted his attempt, confessing that it had nothing to do with Justin.

"I was just trying something."

In the end he actually extended her time out by half-an-hour with the usual provision that prior permission could be got for special events. And before Mister Duncan drove to the bus stop that would take him home, Justin and Teddy had preliminary approved plans to go out to dinner and a jazz concert on Friday night. Details would be worked out latter.

Teddy had firmly shaken Justin's hand and then disappeared into the kitchen. But while Justin waited by the driveway for Mister Duncan to back the car out of the garage a rustle through the grass of the front yard made him smile. He turned just in time to catch Teddy in his arms.

"Oh you were PERFECT," she whispered. "I can't wait until Friday. Text me? Even better, you call me."

"The moment I get home," Justin replied. The two teens hugged again and then Teddy scampered back around the house to slip back inside before she was missed. Justin nearly walked into the side of the Duncan car. His head was so far up in the clouds. When he was dropped at the bus stop he cheerfully waved goodbye. Once the car was out of sight he stepped around the corner, slipped his wand from where he had concealed it and transported himself home. He had decided he deserved it. And the tingle the spell gave him was nothing compared to what he still felt from the hug he and Teddy had shared. He did wait for a while, allowing the proper amount of time to pass that the bus ride would have consumed before he texted Teddy he was home.

He had barely taken his finger from "send" when the phone chirped at him. Smiling he opened the message.

"Miss U."

"Miss U 2."

He couldn't remember ever being this happy. Nothing was going to mess this up.

(To be continued)


	4. Getting Ready

Together Again for the First Time, Chapter 4 by patricia51

(Getting Ready)

Justin all but danced back and forth in the agony of his indecision as he stared in the mirror. Back and forth, back and forth he would hold up one shirt and tie and then the other. Finally he tossed both of them aside and rushed back to his closet.

"What in the world are you doing Justin?" his sister Alex asked from the door.

He stifled a groan. He really, REALLY didn't want Alex's input on well, anything at all but especially about tonight. Completely ignoring her probably wouldn't work though so he decided to answer but keep it brief.

"I'm trying to decide what I'm going to wear tonight."

"Doesn't matter, you'll look like the nerd you are." Pleased by her conclusion she proceeded to plop herself down on his bed and examine him with a critical eye. "Why the big fuss?"

"I have a date. And before you ask Alex, yes, it's very important to me so please TRY not to be your usual irritating self."

He really should have known. His sister's eyes lit up and she immediately draped herself over the arm of the overstuffed chair in the corner of his room.

"A date! Really? So tell me, what's wrong with this girl? It IS a girl you're going out with right?" she added as an afterthought.

Having already dealt with almost exactly the same question from Teddy's brother Gabe Justin was perfectly prepared to answer it.

"Yes she's a girl and there are tons of things wrong with her."

Alex blinked in surprise. Having caught her off-guard Justin pressed her advantage.

"Her name is Teddy," Justin nearly laughed at his sister's expression but continued before she could say anything. "You can have a lot of fun with just that I know. I met her at the museum. There's another one for you. She was taking her baby sister out for the afternoon, which she enjoys doing. And I met her parents the other evening when I went to a basketball game over at South High where she's the mascot 'Whammy the Rammy'. How's that for an entire list of things that I really like about her that you can tease me about?"

The girl wizard was floored. She was speechless, a very rare event in the life of Alex Russo. And Justin just grinned and continued surveying his selection of shirts and ties. He had nodded in satisfaction and made a final selection before she blinked and got herself back in the game. And then she realized that she just had no where to go. Justin had covered all the bases. Maybe. Maybe she looked like a dork.

"I don't suppose you have a picture of her?" she asked as casually as she could.

"Indeed I do," replied her brother. Justin took his phone from the top of the dresser, flipped it open and held it out.

Alex took the phone and Justin prepared himself for whatever smart-aleck comment she was going to make. Fully aware of how he was feeling she flashed him a cocky grin before she looked at the screen. That cocky grin that vanished the moment she looked at the picture of a smiling blonde girl.

Justin waited. Justin lifted an eyebrow at his sister's continued silence. He grew worried when he caught the look on her face.

"Alex? Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, I'm fine," she replied almost absentmindedly as she continued to stare at the screen. Her look of confusion deepened. "Justin? Have I ever met Teddy before?"

"Goodness, I don't think so," he replied. "She goes to South High, which is pretty far away and we don't play them in any sport." A shiver ran down his spine. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she looks so familiar. I don't think I have ever seen her before but I keep thinking 'Oh yeah, Teddy. Of course. I know her.' But I don't know her."

Justin sat heavily on the bed. "Oh my."

"What is it?" Alex asked, the look of confusion gone now to be replaced by one of worry.

"Alex the same thing happened when I first saw Teddy at the museum. I kept looking at her, convinced that I knew her but at the same time sure that I had never seen her before. And what is even stranger is that when I finally got up the nerve to go over to her and we talked I found out that she felt the same way." Justin got up and began to pace.

"It's as though we've know each other forever. We're so completely comfortable with each other, like a couple that has known each other for a long time. We're already finishing each other sentences! It's wonderful but at the same time it's a bit frightening, especially now that you feel the same way about Teddy being someone you think you should know."

The siblings pondered.

"Do you think someone's using a spell?" Alex asked thoughtfully. "Something to make us forget where we know Teddy from?"

"I suppose," replied Justin dubiously, "but why? What would be the point?"

Alex shrugged. "I don t know."

"Well we can find out." Justin took out his wand. "I'll cast the 'Jog Your Memory' spell." He waved his wand and chanted.

"Do what you say, say what you mean, one thing leads to another, remember."

The pair stood expectantly.

"Anything?" asked Justin.

"Nope. Does it affect the caster?"

"I'm not sure," admitted her brother.

"Well let me try it on you."

Justin grimaced. Nothing misfired more spectacularly than a spell cast by Alex and to have his permission for her to cast one on him might be more temptation than she could resist. But still, he needed to know.

"Go ahead."

To both of their poorly concealed surprise the simple spell went off perfectly. Justin remembered a number of things he had forgot but cudgel his mind as he might nothing appeared that indicated he had ever seen Teddy prior to the day at the museum.

"Nothing huh?" Alex broke into his thoughts.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Well maybe it's fate or something like that."

"Could be," Alex said with more seriousness than she generally displayed for pretty much anything at all. "So don't mess it up!"

"I'll try not to," agreed the older Russo.

To get things back to the normal routine between them Alex tried to lighten the mood. "I'd be tempted to pull something to show her just what an incredible nerd you are but I'm sure you'll manage to do that all by yourself."

"There's my sister back again," Justin nodded in mock approval. "Now get out of here and let me get going. I have to pick Teddy up in an hour."

Alex nodded and then stopped as she headed out. She looked over her shoulder. "Justin? Don't try to plan every second of tonight. Schedules never work out like you expect and then you get frustrated. Allow for some leeway, some spontaneity. I know, I just let things flow and never plan anything but you sometimes get so wrapped up in working out the details that you forget to enjoy the moment."

Nearly blushing as she realizing that she was actually getting sentimental with her brother Alex cleared her throat and assumed a much more common teasing expression. "And wear the blue shirt. The white one makes you look even dorkier than usual."

Meanwhile at the Duncan household Teddy was driving Ivy right up a wall. The blonde teenager rushed back and forth from her closet to her dresser to her chest of drawer. She would only pause momentarily at the full length mirror to shake her head at her image and groan. Except for the corner the black girl perched on the bed was completely covered in a pile of discarded outfit, a pile that was threatening to overwhelm the bed's capacity. Ivy would have moved but there was nowhere else to go.

"Ivy! Where are my best boots? I can't find them!"

"You're wearing them girlfriend," Ivy pointed out.

Teddy glanced down. "Oh yeah right. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I forgot," Ivy said as she rolled her eyes. Realizing that her best friend wasn't paying any attention to her she slipped past her into the hallway and frantically waved at Teddy's mom.

"Missus D if we don't do something Teddy will still be trying to decide on clothes tomorrow morning and I suspect by then her date will have gone home. I've never seen her like this."

Amy Duncan smiled and shook her head. She stood in the doorway and watched her oldest child's frantic preparations. She sighed.

The nurse and mother was a bit conflicted. She liked Justin and was happy that her daughter was experiencing the excitement and joys of a first serious relationship. She recalled her own. It would be a time of great highs and inevitably some pretty serious lows. But that was all part of growing up, the sweetness and the sour that came with love.

At the same time Amy was worried that her daughter's attraction to Justin, and vice-versa the young man's attraction to Teddy, was perhaps too serious already. She had seen how they looked at each other. She knew perfectly well that while her father was getting the car the other night Teddy had slipped out of the house to say goodbye to Justin. Amy was reassured by that goodbye taking the form of a hug only. She also was aware that Teddy and Spencer had kissed but it was a little early for Justin and her to be doing that.

Shaking aside her thoughts Amy advanced into the room where Teddy was still acting like a whirling dervish, frantically grabbing and discarding outfits.

"Teddy! The boots you have on right now, those tights over there and that black dress with the white trim on it. That will look perfect and we still have your make-up and hair to do." Amy bit back the rest of the order, realizing that reminding her daughter she was running out of time before the pick-up time would only make the teenager lose her self-control even more.

With her Mom's calming influence Teddy was ready when the doorbell chimed, five minutes early as indeed Amy had expected Justin would be. Teddy would need most of the next day to get all her clothes put up but that didn't matter to her right now.

"Wow Teddy," Justin nearly stammered, unable to take his eyes off the blonde girl. "You look incredible."

"Okay now you two have fun, but not too much fun," Bob Duncan rattled off instructions that went right past the two teens who were busy drinking each other in with their eyes. "Teddy be home by eleven, Justin drive carefully and stick to the main streets. Park as near to the entrance of the restaurant and the auditorium as you can. No talking on the phone or texting. Be alert at all times..."

Teddy's Dad continued his pretty much unheard spiel as Amy pushed the pair out the door. "Be safe, have fun," was all she said as she closed the door.

Justin escorted Teddy to the car, carefully holding open the passenger side door and closing it. He got in the driver's side and the two were off on their first date.

(To be continued)


	5. First Date

Together Again for the First Time, Chapter 5 by patricia51

(First Date)

Teddy couldn't stop tapping her foot. More than that she couldn't stop her entire body from swaying. Even though she was sitting down she felt like she was almost dancing. She looked out of the corner of her eye at her date. Justin was acting exactly the same way, although he also had a grin on his face that was growing bigger each time he peeked at her. This certainly laid to rest her one worry about her first date with him.

She had been so excited that Justin had asked her out that she would have agreed to pretty much any place that he wanted to go. But there HAD been a twinge of worry when his plans included a jazz concert after dinner. She didn't know anything about jazz; in fact she considered it pretty much something to do with her father's or even her grandfather's generation. But if Justin wanted to go to that then she would smile and try to have a good time. She already had planned how she was going to ask him out for next weekend.

Her Dad had given the routine and to-be-expected lecture to Justin on safety and warned him about her curfew. What had really pleased him, and surprised him, was that Justin seemed to actually listen. Then they were on their way with not a single comment from PJ nor from Gabe, who was still licking his wounds from the last time he had tried something with Justin.

Dinner had been great. Up till now dining out with a boy had been confined to a hot-dog or a hamburger grabbed after school or on the way to the movies. It was a big deal when fries were added to that. This was more like going out with the family except that it was much quieter and even elegant.

The restaurant was small, spilling out from the building where it was located onto the "No-cars-allowed" cobblestone street. Teddy was delighted that Justin seated her at one of the iron tables outside with its umbrella still open even though it was already after dark. The streetlights were soft and there was just the hint of a breeze that teased Teddy's hair.

Unknown to her every time the gentle wind moved a lock of her hair out of place Justin wanted to reach out and push it back into place. He resisted, knowing it was way too early in any possible relationship to do that. Besides, he was sure it he started touching her hair he wouldn't be able to stop. He was so drawn to the blonde girl; powerfully, much more than he would have ever thought he could be to anyone at only their third meaning. He kept in mind his sister's cogent advice.

"Don't screw this up Justin!"

They ordered and they talked. They talked about school, about family. Teddy told Justin she was really looking forward to visiting the Sub Station and meeting his parents.

"That reminds me," Justin fixed Teddy with an inquisitive look. "I've been meaning to ask. How did you know all that stuff you told your family about me? You know, Student Body President and all. Not that I'm not proud of what I've done I just am curious how you found out."

Teddy smiled; something that caused Justin to nearly sigh aloud in happiness.

"I have thought about a career in journalism. I had the opportunity to apply for an internship with a newspaper. It didn't quite work out but the idea has stayed with me. Part of being a good reporter is the ability to do research about the subject of your story, be it a person, an event of a place. So I started looking up everything I could discover about you."

Justin laughed. "You sneak. I hope you didn't discover any deep, dark secrets."

"Ohhhhh," smiled Teddy. "Are there any of those?"

"Nope," Justin replied, mentally crossing his fingers about the one deep secret his family kept. But it wasn't a DARK secret he reminded himself. And this was only their first real date. But he knew that somehow, sometime, he would have to tell her about being a wizard. He wasn't supposed to; after all she was human with no trace of anything mystical in her.

That was wrong, he corrected himself. She WAS mystical, more so than any girl were wolf or centaur or elf he had ever met. No matter how short the length of time since their first meeting she had a hold on him that he couldn't explain and certainly didn't want to risk. So for the moment the matter rested.

Even though all those thoughts had flashed through Justin's mind in seconds Teddy caught the delay.

"What is it Justin?" She held her breath for a moment. Was there something? She couldn't imagine anything at all about Justin that wasn't just amazing.

"Nothing." To break the tension he grinned. "I was just remembering the family ax-murderer. But heck, she was one of the more normal ancestors."

"She?" Teddy laughed with delight and the moment passed. Justin suppressed a sigh of relief. That had been a little too close. Teddy and he seemed so close so fast and so in touch with each other. It had been wonderful but he hadn't thought that connection all the way through he supposed. Not important. One day he would tell her and the rules be darned.

Moved by an impulse he reached over and took her fork. He lifted a bit of her dinner to her lips. She smiled and nibbled it off the end of the tines. Then she giggled.

"I'm usually doing that to feed Charlie."

"Well a little turn around is only fait then," Justin winked. Unable to stop he set the fork down and brought his hand back up. Now he didn't hesitate, his fingers brushed the errant lock of hair away from her eyes. And instead of her recoiling or being flustered Teddy took his hand it hers and rested it against the soft smoothness of her cheek.

More than one older couple seated in the restaurant smiled at the sight of the young pair and their obvious affection for each other. Eyes met and touches were exchanged as the observers remembered the happiness of when they too were falling in love. More than one kiss was bestowed and the entire place grew warm with memories.

Justin and Teddy saw none of that. They were too busy enjoying the moment. Finally a cough from the waiter standing by with their supper brought them back from the world the two of them had gone to together. But already they were too comfortable to be embarrassed by what had taken place between them. Instead they launched into their meal, taking time to savor the food as well as their being together.

After finishing they headed to the concert site. Teddy was surprised by how small it was; she was used to sprawling arena sized concerts. But it was fun, the group playing exchanged quips, comments and suggestions with the audience, making the entire experience seem like it was taking place with friends. And the music! Once it started she couldn't help but get swept away by the deep beat of the bass and the wail of the saxophone.

Sometime during the second set she and Justin had moved close to each other, so close that their sides were pressing. When a soft dreamy number played Teddy rested her head against Justin's shoulder. By the third set they were holding hands.

After the concert neither of them wanted the evening to end. They took a stroll around the old restored area before heading back to where Justin had parked the car. The breeze had grown a bit chilly. The first time Teddy shivered Justin immediately draped his sport coat over her shoulders. Then "just to make sure it doesn't blow away" he had put his arm around her shoulders and she had snuggled into him. The lights of the city seemed to fade between the old buildings and the stars peeked down on them.

The ride home was over all too soon for both of them. Justin walked Teddy to the door and reclaimed his jacket. Both of them were aware of the slightly shifting curtains covering at least two windows.

"I think my whole family is watching," Teddy quipped.

"I think so too." Justin ached to kiss Teddy but he really wasn't going to do it with her whole family as an audience. She grinned at him, rolled her eyes in the direction of the windows and winked, indicating she understood and shared his wish.

Regardless of the watchers he did take her hands in his. "This was wonderful Teddy."

"I had the best time too Justin."

"I hope we can do it again soon."

"I was thinking," Teddy hesitated, "would it be too weird if I asked you to my school dance next Friday?"

"I would love that," Justin replied immediately, but, I have to confess, I'm not that good a dancer."

Teddy snorted. "You haven't seen me dance, or rather destroy the dance floor with my so-called moves."

"In that case it's a date." Now it was his turn to pause. "Maybe on Saturday you could visit the Sub Station and meet my family?"

"That sounds great."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Text me when you get home," Teddy countered.

"You bet."

Teddy threw caution and her nosey family to the winds. She stood on her toes kissed Justin. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They broke just before the porch light started blinking.

"Wow."

"Double wow."

Teddy scampered through the door. Therefore she didn't see it when Justin turned around and in his euphoria walked smack into a tree. He barely noticed.

That night two teenagers dreamed of nothing but each other.

(To be continued)

(I KNOW. Finally! I hope I've broken the writer's block on this story for good.)


	6. The Dance

Together Again for the First Time, Chapter 6 by patricia51

(The Dance)

Teddy giggled. Well, Justin had been right about one thing. But rather than consider his words about "not being a good dancer" to be true she rather thought more that "they made a matched pair". But who cared? They were having fun and any minute now she hoped the band would break into a slow dance.

Spencer and his date, some girl whose name she couldn't recall, sailed by with both of them demonstrating some pretty fancy moves. She grinned. At one time she would have been incredibly jealous of his dancing skills much less his being with another girl. But now whoever that was was welcome to him and good luck to her. Maybe Spencer would walk the straight and narrow from now on but she had her doubts. Still, he wasn't her problem anymore so she dismissed the thought.

Ivy was here with Emmett and darn it he was still casting the occasional covetous glance her way. She sighed to herself. He really could be a sweet guy and she acknowledged that in one way it had been sort of flattering to have a guy as interested in her as he had been. She WAS sorry she had pulled that prank on him. However if he didn't stop looking at her and start paying attention to Ivy her best friend might be delivery a very sharp message that mooning over another girl was not acceptable behavior when he was out with her.

"Hey, what's with the sigh?" Justin's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Checking out all the other guys who I'm sure are upbraiding themselves for being with any girl other than you?"

Teddy grinned and looked at her date. He was right on the money. Time for her to return her attention to where it belonged. And after all, he was well worth looking at any way and in his white jacket he stood out from the crowd.

"Actually I'm just making sure no one is casting eyes on YOU. I'd hate to have to scratch them out you smooth talker."

Justin really was sort of surprised at how easily he could talk to Teddy as well as how she reacted. He knew he tended to be a bit flowery and definitely old-fashioned when it came to talking to a girl. That was particularly true when the girl was some one he cared for and he had never cared for anyone like he was finding out that he cared for Teddy. Alex would be shaking her head sadly right now. The thought made him smile.

He had been nervous on arrival here after picking up Teddy. He wasn't that worried though. Just the sight of Teddy in her deep red dress flowing around her ankles took hi breath away. But then she tended to do that all the time regardless. He expected there would be other guys here she had dated. She had told him about Spencer and Emmett and to his surprise he hadn't felt jealous, he had felt sorry for those guys. Because they weren't with Teddy and he was. He made a mental note. That line sounded great. He'd have to remember it. It was flattering and best of all it was true.

Thoughts of anyone else went out both of their heads as the band started a soft, slow song. The two teens looked into each others' eyes before Teddy came into Justin's arms. Not surprising either of them Teddy's head fit perfectly when she laid it on his shoulder. The duo made no fancy moves as many of the others around them were doing, no attempt to impress anyone else. The entire world was narrowing down to just one boy and one girl who felt like they had known each other forever.

What the song was neither of them could remember. It seemed as though it went on and on forever and yet ended only seconds after it had begun. Indeed, it took a nudge from Ivy and a whispered "hey you two, break it up", for them to realize that the song was over. They both flushed but even as they pulled away from the close embrace they had been in their hands found each other.

Ivy had claimed a table by the floor for the four of them plus a few more of their friends. Justin had of course already met PJ Teddy's brother but not his date Alice, a very nice girl who seemed to be amazed that she was out on a real date. Twice she started to have what Justin was afraid was an asthma attack. Both times Teddy calmed her down. When Ivy took Alice off to the Girl's Room Teddy went on to explain that Alice's attacks were caused by anxiety.

"She actually is a lot better now than she used to be."

"Good golly," was all Justin could think of to say.

The evening flew by. Both Teddy and Justin were vaguely aware of other people coming and going but none of them particularly registered on the pair. They sat more than they danced but they took advantage of every slow song. Twice they failed to realize the song was over and continued moving slowly together. The second time they went right through the following song and the subsequent slow dance that followed it.

When the dance finally broke up they wandered dreamily to the parking lot and eventually to Justin's car.

"I wish we didn't have to go home," Teddy said. "I wish we could go somewhere and sit on the hood of your car and watch the stars and feel the breeze."

A lump caught in Justin's throat as he imagined Teddy in moonlight and starlight and her beautiful hair floating in the night air. He sighed.

"I'd love that too Teddy. But if I don't get you home on time your parents are NOT going to be happy and then you won't be able to come down the Waverly Place tomorrow and meet my parents."

"But we can drive slow going home can't we?"

"Don't worry," Justin assured her. "I plan to deliver you to the front door of your house exactly on time and not a minute too early." He opened the driver's side door, pleased now that his practical streak meant the front seat was bench style. Teddy slid in just enough to allow him to get behind the wheel. Once the door was closed she snuggled right up to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

The drive home was a sweet hazy time. Jus being together was good. There were no words necessary although twice red lights allowed them to rub noses together, a silly gesture that they found they both adored. They pulled into the Duncan's driveway and Justin gravely escorted Teddy to the front door, both of them pretending to ignore the way more than one curtain seemed to be just askew, as if someone was peeking out at them. They hugged and Teddy opened the door and went in as Justin returned to the car.

Teddy breezed up stairs, giggling slightly. Her parents thought they were fast but she had seen both of them disappearing in a rush through the kitchen door. They probably had been surprised at how quick her leave-taking with Justin had been. No need to tell them that, with one eye on the clock, they had parked around the corner and kissed their goodbyes. They had to stop a bit early though to allow Teddy to fix her lipstick, most of which had transferred to Justin's face.

As smart as Justin and Teddy were, or thought they were, they didn't fool Amy Duncan. She briskly shooed Bob off to bed and then quietly went to her daughter's room. She stopped and smiled. Humming and snatches of different songs were floating through the door. She rapped gently.

"Teddy?"

"Come on in Mom."

Amy closed the door behind her, still smiling. Teddy had hung up her dress and kicked her heels across the room. She was moving about the room swaying as though she was still at the dance. The happiness on her face was obvious.

"Had a good time I see?"

"It was the best night EVER," her daughter replied.

"How long did you park around the corner?"

"MOM!"

"Oh come on Teddy. Your dad and I used to do the same thing when we were dating. Your dad didn't tumble to you and Justin doing that because he still thinks we fooled my parents with the same trick."

Teddy looked sheepish but only for a moment. Then, as though her feet couldn't stay still she resumed her dancing around the room to the music only she could still hear.

Amy sat down on the bed. "Teddy?" When her daughter looked at her she patted the spot next to her. "Sit down please sweetie."

"What is it?"

"Please."

Teddy obeyed and then there was a moment of silence as Amy collected her thoughts.

"Teddy your dad and I are very happy that you are going out with Justin. He's obviously a fine young man and we don't have any worries about you when you're with him."

"But?"

"But Teddy you're only seventeen and a junior in High School. Justin will be going off to college next school year. Has he said where yet?"

"Not yet. He's applied to a number of different schools and been accepted at several already including CCNY but he hasn't made up his mind. He probably won't decide until after graduation. There's something else that has to be decided first, something between his brother and sister and him."

"I wonder what that is?"

Teddy shrugged. Amy returned to her point.

"As I said. We very much like Justin. But remember you are both teenagers. There are a lot of life experiences up ahead of you. It's awfully early to think that you've found the person already that you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

"Even though by our ages you and Daddy already had?"

"Okay you got me there," Amy admitted. "But just think about it. Okay?"

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"I know this is going to sound like some fairy tale romance but the first time Justin and I met at the museum we couldn't stop looking at each other. Ot was an 'Across a crowded room' type thing. We were both absolutely, postively certain we had never met or even seen each other before but at the same time neither of us could shake the feeling that we SHOULD know each other. I don't know why. Justin doesn't know why. But we both feel not like a couple that is just starting dating but as one that has been together for years."

"Now," Teddy held up her hand, "don't panic Mom. We're NOT going to run off together and get married or anything. Well not any time soon anyway." She giggled. "I'm sorry Mom, I just had to throw that in. Your face when I said it!" She sobered. "We're not planning on having sex; we're not making long range plans. We're taking it one day at a time. Promise."

"Okay sweetie." Amy kissed her daughter's forehead. "I guess that will have to do." She got up and left, heading for her of bedroom and the man in her own life, a man that had been pretty much there since their own high school days.

Alone now there was no one to hear Teddy finish her previous thought. "There's no need for long term plans because we already know, somehow, whatever they will be, we'll be together in them."

(To be continued)

(Note: For more on "Across a Crowded Room" see the song "Some Enchanted Evening" from the musical "South Pacific". It's wonderful and ageless.)


	7. Happiness and Shock

Together Again for the First Time, Chapter 7 by patricia51

(Happiness and Shock)

The next day it was Teddy's turn to feel nervous as she made her way to Waverly Place. She admitted she was delighted by the narrow cobblestones streets and alleys, too small for cars and indeed blocked off from traffic that looped and turned and ran back into each other. She could see many delightful days ahead as Justin showed her all the places he knew and the delightful expeditions they would have together for all the nooks and crannies they would discover together.

Her spirits buoyed already by plans of future adventures she slipped in the door of the Sub Station and looked around. Justin had already described the place so it all seemed familiar to her as she surveyed it. She grinned. Familiar indeed including the slender girl with long dark haired seated at the cash register who was absorbed in a magazine and doing her best to ignore any customers around her, fortunately nearly non-existent at this hour. Every few minutes, usually coinciding with the turning of a page, she would lay a hand on a damp towel on the counter and without looking move it in a circle two or three times. She would then give a sigh of utter exhaustion and resume reading.

Teddy didn't see Justin or anyone she figured would be his parents. The scattered people in the shop all seemed to be drinking coffee and reading themselves. She shrugged. Maybe Alex, as she was certain the girl behind the register was Justin's sister, had put a spell on them or something.

She wanted to make a good first impression on Alex but based on what Justin had told her she knew that she was going to need to go a different route than usual. So she walked quietly to the register, peeked at the magazine cover and sat down on the stool on her side of the counter.

"Do you really think that Mikayla and that What's-his-name are seriously a couple?"

Blinking in surprise Alex lowered the magazine. A pair of merry brown eyes met hers. Although one of the most insulting words in Alex's vocabulary was "perky" she couldn't help but apply it to the smiling face in front of her and still feel a first spark of liking. But then she really was of two minds about Mikayla and her reported boyfriend. On one hand she thought he was really, really cute but on the other she also thought she would make a much better girlfriend than that stuck-up second rate Hannah Montana wannabe. She did think the part Latina singer WAS kind of cute though.

Groping for words to frame her reply Alex suddenly stopped and stared. A prickling feeling came over her. She stared. She shook her head.

"Hello Teddy," she blurted.

Now it was the blonde's eyes that opened. "Hi Alex. How did you know it was me?" She thought. "Did Justin show you my picture maybe?"

"He did," Alex admitted, "but I wasn't remembering that. I just somehow knew it was you."

The two girls looked at each other. Alex broke the silence.

"Okay that was sort of weird."

"I know. Kind of like when I first met your brother. It seems hardly like a good way to start a relationship, or heck to even meet someone at all but there was something a bit weird about him."

"Oh you don't have to tell me THAT," laughed Alex wickedly.

"Alex that's not how I meant it and you know that," Teddy tried to be stern but burst out laughing herself.

"You may not have meant it that way," declared Justin's unrepentant sister, "but that's exactly how he is."

The two girls were still laughing when Justin rushed down the metal staircase, and nearly tripped at the bottom of it. Ignoring his stumble Teddy went to him and hugged him.

"Your sister," she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "has been telling me everything about you."

"Don't believe her," Justin replied automatically.

"Why Justin," Alex, entering into the spirit of the teasing, batted her eyes and pretended to be surprised. "Surely you don't think I would, could, say anything about you that isn't the highest praise."

Justin looked back and forth from his girlfriend to his sister. They had become friends! He was amazed, especially in such a short time as Alex was not known for being "instant buds" with anyone. But then, nothing about Teddy had ever seemed "instant" or even new. It was all a case of "Of course I knew that. I had just forgotten it for a moment."

Normally it would have worried him. Normally he would have searched for some reason for him and Alex too seeming to know Teddy at their first meeting. But he had checked for magic and hadn't found any. He recalled once more Alex's words "Don't mess this up!" He wouldn't.

"Since you've already survived meeting Alex and didn't run screaming out the door let's go find my parents."

"I'll be right here," sighed Alex, "working my fingers to the bone." She collapsed back on to her stool and picked up her magazine. But her eyes followed Justin and Teddy and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

The meeting with Justin's parents proved to be no contest at all. Simply by being herself Teddy won them both over in an instant. Theresa even had a "future daughter-in-law" speculation in her mind as she got to know the vivacious young blonde girl, though she put those thoughts firmly aside. Not until Justin finished college she firmly told herself.

The only person who somewhat puzzled Teddy was Max, the youngest Russo. Not because of the somewhat skewed picture of the world he seem to have and the non-sequesters he tossed off. Those she was used to from having to brothers of her both of whom tended occasionally towards odd ball behavior. Boys were just like that.

What seemed strange, what WAS strange, were the side comments and remarks he made to Justin when he thought that Teddy wasn't listening. More than once over the course of the day she nearly burst out laughing when she watched max position himself in the apparent belief if his back was turned to her so she could see his lips moving than he couldn't hear her. Obviously she could.

It was the gist of the comments and questions that confused her. Max kept mentioning things like "the lair" and "the otherworld" and things like that. After a while she could see his brother was driving Justin to near distraction and she decided to get him away.

"Justin how about showing me the rest of Waverly Place?" she asked brightly.

With a sigh of deep relief her boyfriend agreed and they all but hurried out the door, tossing a quick "We'll be back" over their shoulders. Teddy did look back for a moment to see Mister Russo wagging a finger in front of Max as though he was dressing him down for something.

The pair wandered hand in hand among the cobblestone lanes and alleys, peeking in little shops and stores as they did. They passed several other restaurants. All those were busy except for one with a sign proclaiming it to be "The Late Night Bite". Closed tightly a fading note on the door said "Moved to Arizona". Teddy found herself looking back over her shoulder at it until they were out of sight. She saw Justin did the same thing. There was another mystery; another something that shouldn't be familiar and yet was.

Once they had settled down under an umbrella topped table at a little outside cafe that drat it ALSO seemed to ring a bell she decided to ask about Max.

"What in the world was your brother talking about Justin and what was he trying to tell you about in that rather funny way that he thought would mean I didn't hear him? And why would he think whatever it happened to be was something I shouldn't know about?"

Justin knew this question was coming. Who could blame her? Max had done everything but hold up a sign with "Secret to be Kept from Girlfriend" on it in bold lettering. And every attempt he had made to shush his little brother had only made Max exaggerate even more his obvious attempts to talk to him.

What to do? He couldn't tell Teddy what that was all about, he wasn't allowed. But at the same time he didn't want to lie to her. Every minute found him falling deeper in love with this strangely so familiar enchantress and not telling her the truth would jeopardize their relationship. Somehow she would know. He took a deep breath.

Max has, to say the least, an incredibly vivid imagination. Among other things he was telling me to be sure to keep my wand hidden and not to do any magic where you could see it." Justin put a frown on his face, a frown he let change into a grin as he continued. "And here I was going to pull a rabbit out of my hat for you."

"You forgot your hat," Teddy pointed out.

"I forgot my magic wand too," he confessed. And that was true as well; it was safely back home in his bedroom. And he actually had told Teddy the gist of what Max had bumbling tried to warn him about.

Teddy sensed Justin was telling her the truth but at the same time she knew there was more to the story than what she was being told. But heck, Max really was no stranger than Gabe so she let it all go. The conversation turned to plans for movies and discussion of books that had become movies and others that might. They got so carried away that it wasn't until Teddy's phone peeped that the pair was brought back to reality.

"Oh gosh," she exclaimed. "If we run we just have enough time for me to catch my ride home."

Run they did. Just as the bus pulled up Justin pulled her into his arms and the two of them kissed. And kissed again. Reluctantly they let go of each other.

"You smell of vanilla," Justin remarked as she got on, turned and blew him one more kiss.

Now that they had met each other's parents and been pretty much approved all the way around Justin and Teddy saw each other whenever they could. Weekends were spent at each other's home or on quests to find different places they enjoyed together. Sometimes Charley came with them, Amy figuring that although she trusted Justin completely there was no better chaperone than a little sister. Neither Justin not Teddy minded. They had no intentions of getting carried away and baby sisters don't make reports on how much snuggling and kissing and hand took place.

Although they thought things simply couldn't get better when the Duncan s moved to a new and larger home it just happened that the distance between them was cut more than in half. They took full advantage of that.

One of their favorite places became the museum. Of course it was where they had first met; the first place that they were sure of anyway. They enjoyed roaming the halls, seeing the new exhibits and talking to the various workers and visitors. No that they neglected opportunities to see movies, dance, go to concerts of all kinds but this was their special place.

That was why Teddy was disappointed when Justin had to call one day and cancel their trip there. Of course it wasn't the first time either had to beg off. They wanted to be together all of the time but at the same time they had other commitments ranging from family to school to extra-curricular activities and sometimes they conflicted. Still, they had never missed a museum trip before.

Teddy was also curious. There had been something in Justin's voice, something she couldn't put her finger on at first. Then she realized that he was worried. Seriously worried. That of course meant she would be worried too. So rather than stay home, to take her mind off her boyfriend she decided to go to the museum by herself.

She made the now familiar journey and wandered the halls. There were several new exhibits and she made notes on them to tell Justin about later. A visit to the bookstore proved rewarding as she found a book she knew would make a great present for him as well. All in all Teddy enjoyed herself and was startled to hear the public address system announce several halls were closing. Was it that late? A glance at her phone showed that is was.

Hurrying towards the door she slowed down and stopped. That was strange. She was sure the Egyptian Hall had closed an hour ago. So why was a young person coming out of there with a strange, blank expression on his face? And why was a voice whose malice sent a shiver through her talking in there?

Teddy edged up to the doorway and peeked inside. What she saw took her breath away. The images flashed across her eyes like snapshots from a camera being played back on her computer.

A group of teens looking like the one she had just seen staggering down the corridor with empty eyes and a vacant face...

A strange yet familiar hulking shape covered in bandages. A mummy she realized with a shock. Not a creature from legend but actually there with two burning red eyes and the source of the voice she had heard...

And lastly but by no means least, Justin, HER Justin dressed in black with equipment hanging from a belt facing the mummy. He was shielding his eyes and in one hand he was clutching a wand which he pointed at the creature...

A wand? The words ran through her mind.

"I forgot my magic wand."

He had been telling her something but hiding it under the guise of a joke. What was he? A witch? A wizard? Why was he facing this monster?

Becoming so intent on the scene before her Teddy took two incautious steps into the room. Not watching where she was going she bumped into something, something that fell with a clang.

For one instant Teddy thought "Hey, no one noticed! Then the mummy began to turn even as Justin saw her, his eyes widening and panic showing on his face.

"Teddy, RUN!" he shouted. Unable to move from the shock she stood rooted to the floor. The burning red eyes met hers even as she heard Justin cry out.

"Don't look at his eyes."

Teddy felt like she was falling down a deep, dark well as she stared into the burning eyes of the mummy. The world seemed to be fading to black. The last thing she heard was Justin's voice, in a tone she had never heard before, filled with an anger she never dreamed he was capable of. Then there was nothing at all.

(To be concluded)


	8. Together for Good

Together Again for the First Time, Chapter 8 by patricia51

(Together For Good)

Teddy woke up with a pounding headache, the like she hadn't experienced since she and PJ had raided their Dad's beer stash when they were both in their early teens. Neither of their parents had ever said anything to them about it. They didn't need to. Apparently the older Duncan's had decided that punishment had already been meted out.

The blonde girl shook her head very carefully. Good. Nothing rattled. She felt awful but she had never forgotten how her mouth had tasted that morning after the time and that wasn't the way it tasted now. So what was going on? And where was she?

"Think Teddy Duncan think," she advised herself.

Okay, she was at... at... the MUSEUM! On the heels of that triumphant remembrance everything else came flooding back. The Egyptian Room, the mesmerized teenagers, the red-eyed mummy out of fable and his terrible stare and Justin. JUSTIN! Where was Justin?

Teddy had been so confused and disoriented that only now did she realize she was still on her feet with her eyes closed. With a tremendous effort she managed to pry one open and look around.

The teens were gone although she could hear footsteps out in the hallway behind her and confused chatter. Apparently they had no idea what had just happened to them. The sounds moved further away and then disappeared as they made their way towards the exit.

Now the other eye she told herself. For a moment the room wavered in front of her as she struggled to get both to stop crossing and focus properly. Once that was done she looked around.

In the middle of the floor was a pile of still smoldering bandages. Scattered pieces of the mummy had already turned to ash and the remainder was working its way to the same state. Little bits of flame danced up occasionally on the much smaller body of the creature. She could see one of the red eyes but it now looked to be no more than a piece of dull red glass. No light animated it.

Her body finally started to respond a she saw Justin on the far side of the monster's remnants. He was kneeling and his face was gray from exhaustion. He still held the wand but it and the hand holding it were both trembling. Realizing he was about to collapse She managed to take several steps towards him and then broke into a staggering run. She reached him and fell to her own knees just in time to catch him as he slumped to the floor.

Justin managed to lift his head. They looked at each other as Teddy supported him, searching each other's face anxiously.

"Are you alright?" They both asked simultaneously.

Thirty minutes latter the pair was sitting in the Wizard's Lair at the Sub Station. Theresa Russo had called Amy Duncan and got permission for Teddy to spend the night, citing an incident the teens had witnessed that had shook them up but had not involved them at all. One mother reassured the other everything was alright. She then joined the rest of the Russo's who were gathered around Teddy.

"So," the blonde girl looked at her boyfriend, "you really are a wizard, right?"

"As are Alex and Max," the Russo patriarch informed her. "At least until the wizard competition decides who will keep their powers as the family wizard."

Teddy shook her head, being really glad that nothing had come loose during what she had found out had been a brief mental capture by the mummy that had been terminated by Justin's destruction of the creature. All of this was a little too much for her to take in. Wizards really existed as did mythological monsters such as mummies. Her boyfriend was one of them. A wizard that is, not a monster. Magic was real.

"Could we take this all from the top?" she asked rather plaintively.

Jerry took a deep breath. "Wizards have existed among normal humans for thousands of years, perhaps as long as there have been humans." He continued on, with remarks being interjected by the others, mostly Alex of course, but also Max and even Theresa. The history of wizards was summarized, their powers and the need for concealment that had dominated their existence for centuries. The family competition was explained and the secrecy required about their very existence stressed.

Head spinning or not Teddy was a very intelligent young woman. Once she grasped the basics she had little trouble following everything. She stored several little snippets in her mind to be turned over and examined at her leisure. There were also a couple of burning questions that she needed to ask Justin once she had the opportunity.

That chance came sooner than she thought it would. With a comment that she had experienced quite enough surprises for one day Jerry motioned everyone except Justin out of the room. Alex tossed a comment over her shoulder about Teddy not waiting too long before coming to bed because she needed lots of rest as she was saving her energy for her thirties and the big plans she had for then.

At the last moment Jerry Russo stopped and waved Teddy over to him. When she did he lowered his voice.

"Justin is a very talented and extremely hard working wizard. He studies all the time and practices his spell casting. However by no means does he have the power to go one on one with a monster such as a mummy and destroy it. That is, unless he was able to tap deep inside himself to the reservoirs of power that takes most wizards a lifetime to find. To do that he would have had to have had a need that roused him to the point he could reach that power." With that he left and the two teens were alone.

Justin had spoken very little during the wide-open discussion in the lair. Teddy thought she knew why. She decided to lighten the conversation just a bit. It would all be deep soon enough.

"Quite an evening wasn't it?" she asked as she sat down beside him on the couch. He nodded jerkily.

"I have a lot of questions I was going to ask you," the blonde said softly as she moved close to him. "I want to know about so much that's important to me, to US." Teddy put aside the burning questions for now. There was something more important to find out.

"Justin, what's wrong?"

The young man sighed. "I feel a little guilty about not telling you about my being a wizard. But it's not just my secret to hold, it's all the wizards."

"I understand," soothed Teddy. "I can't say I'm enthralled with my boyfriend having to hide such a momentous thing from me but that's not your fault. I remember the conversation we had at that little cafe that first time I met your family. Looking back I see how hard you tried not to lie to me while still keeping your secret. But that's not what really has you upset is it?"

He shook his head. Teddy waited. Finally Justin lifted his head and looked at her.

"I almost lost you!" he burst out. "And it would have been my fault."

"How could it have been your fault Justin?" Teddy argued. "What could you have done, sent me a voice mail 'stay away from the museum because I'm fighting a mummy?' or something like that? You couldn't know."

"Yes but you WERE there and I knew I wasn't any match for him. I was nearly frozen with fear when he turned towards you and then my heart nearly stopped when I saw you had fallen victim to his stare."

"But you weren't frozen. Because if you were you couldn't have rescued me and all those others."

At sometime in their talk Justin's arm had encircled Teddy and she had responded in the same fashion. The two teens clung to each other as he continued.

"He laughed when he bespelled you. That's what set me off. Instead of being scared I found I was angry, more so than I ever have been in my life. He was NOT going to take you from me. Then the power was rising up in me. I was casting spells I had only dreamed of before with power like I never knew I could posses and suddenly he burst into flames and collapsed to the floor."

Justin laughed. "Then I collapsed too. I have never been so drained, so completely exhausted. But it was all worth it. You were safe."

"Wow." Teddy was quiet for a moment. "Justin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"Teddy!" sputtered Justin.

"Oh you may say 'Teddy!' but I know where the strength and power came from."

"You're right," Justin admitted. "It came because I dared not lose you. It came because I love you."

With that admission the gates opened wide. Both the young man and young woman cried at the idea of how they had nearly been parted and without seizing the opportunity to tell each other how they felt. They kissed and fell into each other's arms.

(Somewhere very far away)

As the pair embraced, holding each other close as though they would never let go, a hidden duo smiled. The second young man and woman watched through a crystal ball as Justin and Teddy kissed.

"Whew," the woman commented. "I thought for a while that they were never going to declare they loved each other. What did you do?"

"Nothing really," the man confessed. "After all, it was all in their own hands. Really the main thing we could do was shift things just a little so they would meet the first time. The attraction was already there even before they met. It's ALWAYS there no matter what world or reality they're in."

"Granted," he went on, "we did jog their latent thoughts of each other, you with Justin and me with Teddy. And yes, I was ready to feed power to Justin when he was facing the mummy. As it turned out he didn't need any help from me. All the rest was them. After all," he looked embarrassed, "we know how capable a wizard he can be. Anything more than just the tiniest magic would have been sensed."

The apparent teen shivered for a moment before wiggling more firmly into the young man's lap where she was sitting. His arm automatically tightened around her.

"What is it?"

"Just sort of scary to think of another reality where I never existed."

"But you DID exist. It appeared to be someone else but she's still YOU."

She twisted to kiss him. "I can count on you to see things right can't I Professor Snuggly-Boo-Boo-McCutie-kins?"

"Yes you can Mrs. Snuggly-Boo-Boo-McCutie-kins." He kissed her back.

A crash from a nearby room interrupted them.

"Dad! Alex is using magic!"

"Zeke is a tattle-tale!" a female voice replied.

"Stop it or I will unleash my wrath on you both!" contributed a second young male voice only to be drowned out by the previous pair plus another girl.

"Don't look at ME," the woman said as the young man shook his head. "It was your idea to have a houseful of kids."

"As I recall you didn't object." He grinned. "Listen to Jerry imitate your father."

"Get up Professor and rein in the creatures." The blonde slipped from the man's lap. He kissed her again and went out. In moments his commanding voice was drowning out the four young voices.

The woman stopped at the globe for a moment. She touched it, smiling at the picture of Justin and Teddy still in each other's arms.

"Be happy always you two," whispered Juliet van Heusen Russo. "We are." And with that she went to join her own Justin Russo and their children.

(The End)

(Interestingly I did NOT plan this ending. Rather it came to me quite a ways into the story when I started to wonder at the coincidences and just exactly WHY Justin and Teddy knew each other. I know this leaves a lot unanswered, like how did Justin and Juliet have kids? Are they part vampire or what? And how did they find Teddy and the other Justin? But the story isn't about them.)


End file.
